Problem: $48.5 + 0.433 = $
Answer: ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$